A Hunger Games Parody: Book One
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: Katniss Everdeen always wanted a normal life but the reaping changed that thought forever. This is the same story of The Hunger Games, but with a little twist. Her life will certainly never be the same again!


**I solemnly swear I am up to no good.**

**QEIII/N: Hi Hunger Games lovers! This is Queen Elizabeth III and in a sec you will hear from Court Jester, buuuuut this is our BRAND NEW HUNGER GAMES FANFICTION! Yaaaaaaay. Anyway, we will be, for once, writing this together. Except for the part where I belly flop on the soup table ;) I get dibs. Heh heh.**

**CJ/N: HELLO THERE CHUMAROOS! We've been planning this FANFICTION for a very long time and we've really got some good ideas ahead for you guys soooo I hope you enjoy them!we are officially working together on this one! Though I should tell you both are writing skills are quit different so one chapter might seem more series then the other or something like that...ok just letting you know! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games, whatever.**

* * *

Two girls, Mariangelina and Michelle, excitedly walked to the corner of the playground at recess, holding their most prized possessions, their mockingjay pins.

"I can't wait for Catching Fire," Mariangelina said, for the twenty fourth time that day. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"I know, you have told me that at least a hundred times today," she said, and Mariangelina laughed.

"It's just so far," she complained, putting her hand out and flopping it around as if she was reaching for something that she couldn't grab.

Their recess time went by quickly, mostly them laughing the entire time, about an idea they got for a fanfiction.

"I get to body slam the soup table!" Michelle announced, making Mariangelina laugh, picturing it happening.

"Oh, for the other part," Mariangelina said, still laughing slightly, "we should have a code, like the breadstick is in the donut." They both broke out in laughter.

Just then, someone they never saw before walked up. "You girls like books right?" They nodded enthusiastically. "Well then you guys should read this book, it's really good," he told them, then walked away and disappeared.

Mariangelina and Michelle looked at the book warily for a few minutes, then Mariangelina finally said, "I guess we should open it." Michelle nodded, and with that, they opened the book.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I am walking home from hunting with Gale, my best friend, to prepare for the reaping.

Every year, two tributes get picked, a boy and a girl, to participate in the Hunger Games, a fight to the death between twenty four tributes, two tributes from each of the twelve districts.

This reaping will be my sister Prim's first, and I know she is terrified. She is only entered once in thousands of names, so there is no chance she will be picked.

Walking home, I see two odd houses smack dab in the middle of the Seam, and two strange girls, wearing strange clothing gaping at them.

One girl with short brown hair down to her shoulders shouts, "Michelle I don't think we're in New York anymore...OMG! Michelle, I think we are in The Hunger Games, unless we are on the set of the movie, and that is Jennifer Lawrence walking behind us!"

The other girl with long dirty blonde hair, Michelle, as the brown haired one called her says, "And we look like we are from District 7." She looks at me. "Oh my gosh, I think it is Jennifer Lawrence! Where's Josh Hutcherson?"

"I don't know," the other one says, "but we have to find him!"

"C'mon, Mariangelina!" Michelle calls back to Mariangelina, already running to find someone I don't know.

"I'm coming!" Mariangelina shouts back to Michelle. Then to me, "Bye, Jen!"

And I am officially bewildered.

* * *

**QEII/N: And I am liking this much more than the original. The beginning I took a bit from our original copy of this. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**CJ/N: I'll be writing the next chapter and QE3 will tweak it and what not just like I did the same for this one! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter if the long story yet to come...;) **


End file.
